Mio Kisaki
Mio Kisaki (希咲 美桜 Kisaki Miō) is a heroine of Valkyrie Romanze: Girl Knight Story. Profile * Height: 157cm * Three sizes: 84 © / 54/83 * Birthday: March 10 * Jost of technology rank: D rank * Hobbies: collect leaves of tea, eraser Hanko / favorite things: tea time and creative cuisine About Infantry major in Winford school sophomore. In acquaintance from the days when Takahiro had been studying abroad, are living with their parents in the neighborhood, I have part-time job are dressed maid by hobby of Ayako in TARTE TIME. Good at housework General in homely personality. Ordinary cooking's good, but after that terrible taste past the bad in order to use the overtly strange combination of ingredients and seasonings in the hobby creative cuisine of is, has been or eat sometimes it Takahiro us. Takahiro thing has continued seen from the Knight era, I hope that you return someday even after you have retired knight. One day, some freak coincidence is challenged to duel with Bertille, practice under the guidance of Takahiro in the course, to win. At that time, it was in short hair and because they interfere with the long hair that has been stretched to the waist. In Mio scenario of the awakening to the fun of Jost this event opportunity, aiming to compete with the victory to the Finals with Takahiro. Used armor armor that James had to be used. This armor suggests that it is as it went to "More & More" are very similar to those Ayako Knight era, which will be described later, had to wear in, year basis to be her James hands after retirement. To purchase this, helmet use a helmet that Takahiro was using to Knight era. Horse in a non-trained horse that James was buying, but age also young physique is small, it was asked to provide a "might be garbled 's as soon as things" in the many years of intuition. Initially at plight not ride even horses, but senior technology's impossible for time was less up to the competition, can the other party of movement to understand roughly the effect that has been seen up close the game of Takahiro Knight era, born dynamic vision because the reflexes are good and, it can deal with the other party of a certain degree of attack. Because there is no time to street tournament of the above, we have not specialized in counter. Only in the characters on the story, we have won the Celia. Ending again rolling imposed to infantry from Knight family, it is back to the previous life. Jost is Bertille and Akane, to the extent that is responsible for Lisa 's practice partner, do not participate in such competitions because there is no willing to partner with Beguraita other than Takahiro, there is no mind to become a knight. Armor favorite is, made in 1998 of master craftsman · MISAGRIA. Although it is standard, it is very easy to move at high machining accuracy. EARLY GOTHIC ARMOR type / material of steel, brass, carbon fiber / weight 9.8kg / manufacturing countries in Milan, Italy. The name of the favorite horse is cherry. Gallery Mio_Kisaki_Concept_Art.jpg Videos Walkure Romanze Episode 1 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 2 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 3 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 4 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 5 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 6 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 7 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 8 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 9 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 10 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 11 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 12 English Subbed HD - (FINAL) External link Wiki * *Walkure Romanze Wiki Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Character Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:School Girls Category:Anime Characters